Is He The One?
by xxobsidiansightxx
Summary: "I'm Sakura Haruno," she stated her name. God, this guy was irritating. It's not like he isn't being rude. "Hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said smirking. So he's smirking huh? "I'd say it's nice to meet you but I don't want to lie," it was her turn to smirk. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura hated being the new girl, but it was something she had to live with her whole life. Her parents always moved because of her parents job. They were both doctors and many people needed experiences doctors like them. She couldn't complain because they had to do something for a living, but it was annoying.

What also bothered Sakura was the way she looked. Seriously, what girl has light, pink, cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes. Cherry blossom, reminded her of spring. She loved spring, not only because it was her birthday but everything was perfect that season. The cool breeze, the shining sun and the pink petals. That's something you don't see every day. She always wondered why she was so different to her parents. Who did she get this peculiar look from? Nor her mother or father had this color of hair or eyes.

Whenever she tried asking them about it they would try to change the topic or simply ignore her. It troubled her to no end, but what could she do? Of course Sakura wasn't stupid. For god's sake she was already 17. She knew she was probably adopted but she couldn't ask her parents that. After all they did raise her, maybe not as their own but they did raise her and she thanked them for that. Right now, their family moved to Japan and Sakura was preparing herself for her first day of school which was tomorrow.

"Sakura, dinner is ready, come downstairs will you?" called her mother from the kitchen.

"I'm coming," replied Sakura.

She usually obeyed her parents without them having to call her twice. People would say she's a little angel but no one really understood their family. Her parents would always be strict with her and formal to her. She never received the warmth and love from them like other parents would give to their child. No hugs, no kisses and no bedtime stories. Over the past years she got used to it.

She quietly walked down the stairs and took a seat next to her mother.

"Father won't be joining us for dinner?" Sakura asked politely. She knew her parents never liked her sticking her nose in their business.

"No, he has important matters to attend to," replied her mother coldly.

They ate their dinner in silence until Sakura's mother decided to speak.

"Sakura, you are 17 already and when you're 18 it will be time for you to leave your family and find yourself an appropriate husband. You might even have to adopt a baby," said her mother out of a sudden. Sakura nearly choked on her soup. Never has her mother said anything about marriage or adoption.

"Why would you say that mother? I can take care of myself, I don't need a man to take care of me," said Sakura calmly, although inside she was fuming with rage. Her emotions did usually get the best of her, but over the years she learned to control them.

"Listen to me, if you do not find someone to marry by the age of 18 I will have to find a suitable husband for you myself," her mother said in an emotionless voice.

Sakura did not know how to respond. She was beyond furious and felt like smashing the table so it would break to pieces, but of course she didn't do that. Did her mother want to get rid of her? Is this what it's all about? And why adopt a baby? Can't she have her own kids?

"Okay mother, I understand, I will try to find someone before I'm 18 and if I don't you can find me a ...," was all she got to say before she ran up the stairs, slamming the door after her and locking it, making sure no one would get in. She then leaned against the door, her back slowly sliding down until she hit the floor. She put her knees close to her chest and let the tears she's been holding in fall. Her angry tears falling like heavy rain drops and soon turning to waterfalls.

'Why? Why am I crying when I promised myself I never would?' she asked herself.

Then in the corner of her eye she saw a shadow pass by her window. Was she hallucinating? She immediately wiped her tears and stood up as quick as possible. She slowly approached her window and opened it. Not far from her was a building with less floors than her building so she could see the roof of the othe building from her window. There was someone there.

She climbed out of her window and jumped to reach the roof of the other building. There was no big problem with that since she was used to these things. Ever since she was little, her parents never bought her toys so she would always end up being outside climbing trees and exploring nature. Quietly leaping onto the other roof she landed a few meters away from a lying body.

It was a boy, probably the same age as her or a little older. He looked like he was asleep so she quietly observed his features. He was gorgeous, no, he looked like a god. His hair was raven black sticking out at the back and with bangs at the front that covered his face. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. There were no words to describe him. His face looked so smooth, without realizing it her hand reached out wanting to touch him. Her finger slowly slid down his jaw while she took a good look at him taking in his alluring features. Suddenly, a smirk on his face appeared and grew wider as he spoke.

"Didn't your mother ever teach that it's rude to stare?" he said smirking.

Sakura quickly removed her hand and put it behind her back. She could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks.

"I..I..I'm..so..sorry, I didn't mean to be rude I just...I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'll leave now," she mumbled quietly. She turned around ready to leave but something stopped her and her mind told her to find out more about this mysterious boy.

"May, I know your name?" she quietly asked.

"It's not appropriate to ask someone's name when you haven't introduced yourself," he replied.

"Sorry, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno," she stated her name with a little anger in her voice. God, this guy was irritating her. It's not like he isn't being rude.

"Hn, I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said.

"I would say it's nice to meet you but I don't want to lie," she said smirking. Hey, if he was going to act all cool, she was too. He was so irritating. She noticed how his eyes didn't change emotion at all. Really? Everyone reacts to a comment like that somehow. It was like this person was completely emotionless. His voice stayed cold the whole time. Was it normal for human beings not to change emotions at all?

Sakura thought it rude to ask him if something was wrong since she barely knew him so instead she asked a different question.

"Do you always talk like this?" she asked him.

Sasuke frowned a bit. "Why would you care how I talk?" he replied, his voice becoming a little angry. That voice frightened Sakura. It was cold sending chills down her spine. He probably didn't want her to be here anymore.

"I don't, you know, if you want me to leave all you have to do is say so," there was no point in staying if he didn't want to see her or talk to her. Here she hoped she had found a friend but she was mistaken.

Sasuke looked at her retreating footsteps before sighing.

"Suit yourself but the stars here are amazing," said Sasuke. Sakura stopped and turned around with a smile.

He lay down and she lay down next to him however not before she made sure she wasn't too close. He didn't seem to enjoy talking much. She couldn't imagine how much he must hate physical contact. They were looking at the stars, Sakura kept asking questions every few minutes like his hobbies and dislikes.

"Sasuke, what's you favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

"What kind of sweets do you like?"

"I don't like sweets."

"Do you even like something?" asked a little annoyed Sakura. She was tired of asking questions when she didn't get anything out of them.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"What's hn?!" asked Sakura really annoyed now.

"Depends," said Sasuke still showing no emotion.

"Urghhhhh, what does 'hn' mean in this case?" she asked getting angry.

"Yes," answered Sasuke.

Sakura waited and waited and waited. "Well what is this thing you like?!" her anger leashing out.

"Tomatoes," said Sasuke.

"That's it?!" asked Sakura.

"Hn," smirked Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. She kind of hated him for torturing her like that but it was fun. It felt good to be able to talk to someone. She never talked with people because of her parents. They wouldn't let her have any friends or get too close to anyone. Heck all these years she spent alone. She had to deal with injuries herself and never accept help from anyone. Why? Why are her parents doing this to her? She just wants to know why.

They lay there in silence, Sakura getting tired of asking questions. She was tired altogether. Slowly she felt her eyes closing.

Sasuke was watching the stars until he realized he's been dying to ask her something. "Sakura, can I ask something?" asked Sasuke. He got no reply. He sat up and turned to Sakura, she was sleeping. She looked different asleep. Scratch that. She looked different altogether. After all who had pink hair? He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't just leave her here, it was getting cold. Then he realized something. He COULD leave her here, but he DOESN'T WANT to. Did that mean he had feelings for her? He didn't know, after all he's never had feelings for anyone. Ugh, what was he thinking, of course he doesn't have feelings for her. After all, he's never had feelings for anyone so why would he now? Besides, he's an avenger, he didn't have time for such a thing as feelings. What should he do with her though? He didn't know where she lived, and he definitely wouldn't ring at every door of the building to find out. After a long time of deciding what to do he took off his jacket, covered her with it and left.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I haven't really updated 'cause I was busy with stuff and I'm sorry. I've written this chapter over the spring break and I hope I get some positive reviews that will encourage me to keep writing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After Sakura woke up she realised she was outside covered with a jacket which was most likely Sasuke's. She slipped the jacket on and climbed back into her apartment. Not even bothered to brush her teeth or take a shower she just hopped onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber.<p>

Sakura sighed as she pressed the button on her phone to see what time it is. The light from the phone that dimly lit the room annoyed the heck out of her. After all it was only 5:04 so the room was still clouded with darkness. Deciding she couldn't sleep anymore, she turned on her lamp that sat on the nightstand beside her bed. She just lay there for a few more minutes thinking about her new school.

Grades wasn't something that worried her, after all if she tried she could get straight A's but even without exerting herself she would receive higher than a B plus. She was happy that she had an IQ higher than 150 and everything, no one just really appreciated when she was the perfect student so she stopped trying.

So what worried her? It's not like she was a complete outcast at her old school or anything. She had a couple of friends, none that she got too close with though. There was a stage in her life where she had to deal with bullying because of her weird hair but that's about it. She also felt ashamed because she's never had a boyfriend or kissed anyone.

This thought lead her to yesterday's conversation with her mother. Where did the sudden comment about her getting a married come from?

She looked at her phone again and read 5:11. She realised that only seven minutes have passed.

'Screw this,' she thought and went into her small bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

After her shower she changed into an attire - suitable for the boiling weather outside - that consisted of black mini shorts and a dark red tank top. She worried it was too revealing but then remembered her visit of the school and how most of the girls at the new school dressed. She pulled out a pair of purple socks trying to match the colour of her socks with the underwear and bra.

'Oh my god, I'm such a freak, I just have to colour-code everything don't I?' she thought as she pulled the socks on.

After blow-drying her hair she stood in front of her bathroom mirror deciding whether she should wear make-up or not. It wasn't really her thing but how would a little bit of mascara do any harm? It was the first day of school anyway and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to make an impression. By then it was almost 6:00 so she grabbed her bag and phone and went downstairs. As she walked down the stairs she was hoping her mother wouldn't mention anything about yesterday.

Her parents were already awake, her dad brewing coffee and her mom making breakfast. (AN: She's adopted but still calls her adoptive parents mom and dad.)

"Would you like some coffee?" asker her father.

"Yes, please," answered Sakura wondering why her dad was in such a good mood.

They all sat down for breakfast and ate in silence.

"Sakura, your father and I will be heading back to America for a while. I know you think it's strange since we've just moved here, but it seems that there are a few patients that we have treated for quite some time are in need of treatment again. Because we are the ones who know their condition the best, we are the only ones able to treat them," said her mother all of a sudden.

"Oh, all right, how long will you be gone?" asked Sakura.

"About a month, we have left you plenty of money in your bank account. You must also remember to take your pills every day. You know how weak your immune system is. We trust you and we know you're responsible to know that while you're here no drinking, no smoking or any illegal drugs. It's dangerous and even more menacing considering your condition," continued her mother, "we'll be leaving in the afternoon so you won't see us when you come back from school."

"I can handle it here," she said as she stood up, "I have to go to school now, I'm sure it will take me a long time to find it since it's my first day and I'm also not used to the transportation system," she continued as she tied the shoelaces of her high, red converse.

"About the transportation," suddenly said her father. Sakura looked up only to be thrown a pair of keys in her hands. "your mother and I decided that you're now old enough to get your car since you've already had your license done. The car is going to come in handy here in Japan."

Sakura's eyes shined with excitement as she opened the window of her apartment and looked down from the eight floor to the parking lot and saw her new car. She spotted it immediately because of the bow around it. It was a normal-sized, red car, perfect for her because her favourite colour was red.

(AN: They live in an apartment with two floors. Sakura's bedroom is on the ninth floor which is also the roof of the building. Just thought I'd make that clear if anyone gets confused.)

"That's why you weren't here for dinner!" she exclaimed. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she jumped up and down with excitement. Her father smiled while her mother rolled her eyes but then also smiled.

"Sakura, isn't that top a little too revealing?" asked her mother.

"I thought so too, I'm going to go to my room to get a light jacket," said Sakura.

As she went back to her room she saw the jacket Sasuke covered her with last night lying on the floor. She grabbed it and ran down again.

"Bye mother, bye father, have a safe flight and a nice time in America!" she called out from the hallway as she grabbed her bag, phone, car keys, wallet and Sasuke's jacket and headed out.

When she got down to the parking lot she took the bow off and threw it in the back of the car. She put her bag and the jacket beside the driver's seat.

She couldn't help but smile as she heard the engine come to life.

"Finally, I get my own car!" she squealed with happiness.

On her ride to school (where she got lost at least four times) she couldn't help but think about Sasuke. She looked at his jacket several times and held it in her hands every time she had to stop because of a red light. She inhaled the mesmerising scent. He definitely used cologne which means he was probably rich also because the material was very high-quality. It was a leather jacket.

'He's probably a bad-ass' she smirked.

When she eventually found her school she found a free space to park her car and stepped out only to be knocked into by a stranger.

"Watch it!" hissed the guy that knocked into her. It would have had a better effect if he was looking into her eyes and not checking her out.

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying to get away from the pervert.

'Thank god, I brought that jacket she thought,' as she walked to the other side of her car and slipped on the jacket (even though it was like 40 degrees Celsius) as well as her bag.

As she walked into the school she could feel people's stares on her and overheard a few whispers.

"Who's the new girl with the pink hair?"

"Freak much? Seriously, pink hair?"

"You think the hair is natural or she dyed it?"

She ignored them and started walking faster.

First thing she did was go into the secretary's office to get her schedule, school-guide, etc.

After she thanked the secretary she started looking for her first class. Even with her super high IQ she still got lost in the big school and arrived late to class. When she entered the classroom all eyes were averted towards her.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little lost. I'm new here," apologised Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, everyone gets lost on the first day of school. Welcome, I'm your teacher for this class and my name is Kurenai Yuhi. What's your name?" asked the woman.

Sakura turned to the class and introduced herself in a loud voice, "I'm Sakura Haruno," she said smiling. She knew that to make an impression she must seem confident.

"Well, Sakura, you can take this seat at the front since it's the only one that's free anyway. You're going to need this and this," said the teacher as she handed her a fat textbook and a notebook. Sakura took the things and went to sit to her assigned seat next to a guy that had his black hair spiked up in a high ponytail. It almost resembled a pineapple.

'At least I'm not the only one with strange hair at this school,' she sighed with relief.

"Ok class, let's take down some notes," said Kurenai-sensei.

"Hey, I'm Sakura," said Sakura in a friendly voice to the guy next to her.

"Girls... so troublesome, they can never shut up," mumbled the guy.

"Uhm... okay, sorry for trying to kill the awkward silence," she said.

"Whatever, I'm Shikamaru Nara," he replied lazily.

"You're more of the lazy type aren't you? I get it."

Shikamaru was a little shocked. This girl caught on pretty fast. Usually people thought he was just trying to be rude, which he was, sometimes. She still surprised him, and them he remembered, not many people were in this class. Usually just the really smart people.

"You're the nerd type aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" she looked at him with a curious face, "Maybe I'm just smart."

"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked

She smiled. "No, a nerd is someone who studies to get good grades, a smart person doesn't need to."

Shikamaru smirked. He liked this girl.

"I guess you're smart then."

"I'm guessing you're smart too, and lazy" she added jokingly and laughed.

They remained silent for the rest of the class, Sakura taking down her notes and Shikamaru dozing off. What Sakura didn't notice was that there was someone at the back of the classroom, watching her.

'It's definitely her,' he thought and he had evidence. Her name was Sakura Haruno, she had pink hair and she was wearing his leather jacket.

As the bell rung, signalling that it was time for the next class Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he talk to her and ask for his jacket?

Whatever, he doesn't care. Ignoring her would be best for now. At least she doesn't know he's here.

Sakura's day was going so slowly she even wondered if time had stopped in some classes. Still, nothing was as horrible as she heard the bell ring for lunch. She had a good reason to be anxious. Like every high school, she was sure even this one would be separated into different cliques. She could already imagine herself with her lunch tray sitting in one of the stalls at the girl's restroom.

'No, I'm definitely not doing that,' she thought to herself.

She wondered around the school until she got a great idea. She ran up the stairs - taking the steps - until she reached the highest floor.

'The door must be around here somewhere... Aha!'

She opened the heavy door which she was looking for but just to make sure she could get back inside (incase it was one of the doors that could only be opened from the inside) she took out her lunchbox and put her backpack in the way so the door couldn't close. She ran up a few more steps and a huge grin plastered itself onto her face after she reached the top. She was on the rooftop of the building. Her smile grew when she felt the wind blow through her hair (almost like an applause for finding the place). The sun emitted such powerful light and heat she had to squeeze her eyes shut and take off the jacket.

She sat on the top step and opened her lunchbox to eat. She wasn't expecting any miracles but maybe some pretty trees to look at. But noooo, she was only surrounded by taller buildings.

She set her lunchbox aside after finishing her meal and checked her phone for the time. She still had some time left so she decided to kill the time by lying down and letting the sun do its magic. She couldn't help herself because it was the perfect place. If anyone would come up right now they could see that she was enjoying a pleasant siesta under the blistering sun.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it so far. Please review! ^.^<p>

AN: Hahaha I totally forgot this story and I even forgot how I wanted to finish it so from now on it's just all going to be a mess. The chapters are going to be much shorter too. I'm just writing it to kill time. Won't even be surprised if you stop reviewing or even reading XD. Anyway... If you do choose to read, enjoy! ^.^ OHHH another thing I almost forgot. It's rated M now, for language. Yeah, I know. Go ahead. Sue me for swearing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm... hot dog? Yeah sure but no mustard," grunted Sakura. By now the sun has set and Sakura was still lost in her dream. Not long though and her phone rang.

"Mmm...phone ringing...SHIT!" Sakura jolted straight up and looked around. Then she realized her phone was still ringing. It was her alarm clock, reminding her to take her pills. She never thought, she'd be so grateful to it.

After she gathered her things, she went downstairs and wanted to slip out but not before the janitor saw her.

"What are you still doing here? It's late, you shouldn't be here," said the janitor.

"Uhm, well you see... it's complicated."

"It always is, isn't it?"

"I fell asleep on the roof during lunch. I'm so so so so sorry and I promise you it won't happen again." Sakura inwardly prayed to god the janitor would be kind and would just let her leave.

"You teenagers today. You're lucky you're new but if this happens one more time I'm telling the principal. Come on, I'll let you out. You wouldn't be able to get out anyway since all the doors are locked by now."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

Once Sakura got out of the school, she went to the parking lot, thinking this day couldn't get any worse, but life is a bitch and the whole parking lot was empty. Someone stole her car.

"GOD, WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" she screamed.

That wasn't all, it started raining, as if god was replying to her.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" she sighed. She put the hoodie of Sasuke's jacket over her head and slid her hands into the pockets. There was something there, a piece of paper. She pulled it out and tried to read the messy handwriting. It was a phone number.

'Well, I might as well call it, not like I have a better option,' she thought. She didn't want to walk home in the pouring rain and she didn't know how to get to the bus stop. She dialed the number on her phone.

"Who is it?" asked a deep male voice.

"Hi, it's Sakura. So I know this is weird and you probably have no idea at all who I am and I wouldn't call if it wasn't an emergency, well it's not really an emergency like someone died emergency but..."

"Just tell me what you want," he interrupted her.

"Uhm, do you know Sasuke?"

"...How do you know Sasuke?" he asked her surprised.

"He's a... something like a friend of mine" she replied. She heard laughter on the other side of the phone.

"Sasuke has friends?! SASUKE?!" said the man in a mocking voice, "Yes, I do know him, why?"

"Well do you think you could give me his phone number?" she asked nervously.

"So, you're his friend but you don't know his phone number? Who are you again?"

"Sakura and please, I know it sounds weird, but like I said before, it's an emergency." By the silence on the other side, she could tell the man was hesitating.

"Fine." After he told her the number she thanked him again for his help and quickly hung up.

'That was awkward, now what was the number again? Aha." She quickly typed the numbers into her phone hoping that man gave her Sasuke's number and that Sasuke would pick up.

"Hn?" grunted Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I'm so happy to hear your voice. I need a huge favor from you. I'm at the school and someone stole my car and it's raining and I don't know how to get home because I'm new and I don't know how the transport works here and I'm scared because it's dark and..." is as far as she got before he hung up the phone.

'Ughh great, now I'm doomed. What a jerk. Why does everyone keep cutting me off in middle sentence today?' she thought. Not knowing what to do she went to sit on the benches which were at least covered by an umbrella. Better than nothing, right?

For ten minutes she thought this day could not get any more awful until she saw a car. The car stopped right in front of her and when the driver opened the door she could see it was Sasuke.

"Get in, quickly," he said. She didn't hesitate for one moment and got in.

"Where do you live?" he asked. She gave him directions all the way to her house but besides that it was silent the whole ride.

"Learn how to take the bus," he told her after she thanked him and was about to leave.

"Yeah, I will," she laughed. "Thanks, again."

The minute she got home she took a nice, long, hot shower. After, she lay down on her bed ready to sleep but not before her phone rang. She checked the number. It was the same number that was scribbled onto the piece of paper.

'Oh god, what now?' thought Sakura.


End file.
